Guide to Trouble:Aang
by Floodedmoon
Summary: What to know what ticks off the cast and other characters? We follow the path of a girl named G. Who can teach you alot of pranks! Bad summary, good story, first fic, so please R
1. the return of Pipin Paddleopsecopegus

**Guide to Trouble: Aang…**

By: Floodedmoon

We follow a girl named G. who pulls the pranks I invented, and first off we have Aang's story.

**AANG**

If you want to know secrets step up. I have followed a mysterious person named Guide, but she will be recognized, as G. G will go through strange encounters with Aang. How many can she get by with out him noticing?

The day was just starting, crisp morning air, the kind you only get in autumn. Aang enjoyed his walk through the Earth Kingdom's capital, Omashu. Even though it almost cost him and his friends their lives, but it turned for the better as the king turned out to be a long lost friend. Now full, with plenty of money we continue.

"Katara look at all the money we got!" Aang exclaimed.

"King Bumi sure is generous." Katara added.

If only they knew they were being followed, yes followed, but what else is new. This though would bring devastation that even Aang was prepared for.

"Look guys," Aang pointed to the mountains just outside Omashu "We could camp there." He finished

"No way, Aang, mountains are too obvious." Sokka interrupted

"Can you think of anywhere else?" Katara challenged. Sokka looked down defeated.

"We never camp where I wanna." He mumbled.

Before they got to a spot in the mountains, out jumped a old man, dressed like Aang when he was Pippin Paddleopsecopegus (A/N: that is difficult to spell man!) Of course they didn't know it was G. disguised for prank number 1!

"Aha! Thought I'd find you name stealing hog monkeys up here!"

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

" Didn't think I was a real person huh? Well, I am and you're lucky I don't sue ya' for impersonation!"

"Sir, Aang is the Avatar, he needed a disguise to get in without trouble." Katara said, defending Aang.

" No kidding! I guess that means I am the Avatar too!" "Ohh, I feel 80 years younger!"

"That's nice." Aang said trying to be nice.

"Loon." Sokka grunted.

"Wha' was that?" the old man wheezed.

"I, meant, uhhhh…."

"We need to find a place to sleep." Aang finished

"Ah, shucks, just up there!" He wheezed again.

G. quickly changed out behind a rock, and scurried up to the cave she mentioned.

_"Prank One complete."_ She thought to herself. "_Now to gain their trust to make my job easier!"_

"Well here's your precious cave Aang. No lets sleep." Sokka yawned.

"No." Aang said. "There's a light I bet people."

"I bet firebenders." Sokka shivered.

Soon the light came forward, and holding the torch was a girl. She had short, blue hair, blue eyes, and a simple black dress, with black boots.

"Hi, I'm G." she said.

"Hi, I'm Katara, this is my brother, Sokka, and this is Aang, the Avatar."

"Wonderful." She said uninterested

" What are you here for?" Aang asked.

"To make you life miserable! HAHAHAHA!"

" Oh, wait did that come out? I meant be friends!" G. exclaimed

"Works for me." Aang said.

FM: MWAHAHAHAHAH! I have created a MONSTER!

FM: This story will consist of how Aang is annoyed one or to pranks at a time. Then Katara,Sokka! Zuko! Appa&Momo (maybe) Iroh, Possibly Admiral Zhao. R&R please!

FM; It starts slow but trust me it gets better


	2. Invisible Firebenders?

**Guide to Trouble: Aang Pt: 2**

Floodedmoon

Reviews!

Drgn Prncss: Sorry, must've been cut from it. No worries

Blaze83: Well, here it is. Enjoy. By the way I like volleyball too!

Mexman1993: Thanks! I updated kinda' late, many apologies!

lensgirlfriend: Thank you, I like to think it's good.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" G.'s maniacal laughter echoed through the cave. Aang was so confused that he started laughing along with her.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now both of their shrieks of insanity filled the cave.

"Why are we laughing?" Aang suddenly asked.

"Oh, did I do it again? Gosh, I need to separate thought from word!" G. mumbled.

Sokka's moaning soon interrupted her embarrassment. "So, hunger!" he moaned clutching his stomach.

"Sokka you're always hungry." Aang interjected.

"So, but I'm hungry now."

"We have no food Sokka."

"I do." G. answered.

"FOOD!" Sokka grunted.

" Yah I found this yummy looking custard tart in the middle of a canyon! How convenient!"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked up, remembering the time they had crossed the canyon, leaving the custard tart behind.

G was busy fumbling through her stuff when she pulled out the perfectly shinny tart.

"Mmmm." Sokka added, snatching the tart from G's hands, who returned the favor with a scowl.

"So, why are you up here?" Katara asked, grabbing the tart from Sokka before he could eat it.

"Come on eat now, questions later!" Sokka said jumping up and down trying to get the pie from Katara.

" I just wander, pulling pranks, ruining lives, pummeling people- oh wait this isn't helping me."

"You do what?" Aang asked.

"I..I meant um… Firebenders! Yah! I prank them pretty good!"G lied, well not entirely.

"Wow! You could join us! It could be fun." Aang suggested.

G gave a evil smirk before answering, "I thought you'd never ask!"

" So, you'll come?"

" I thought it was clearly established that YES, I will come."

" Um… Ok… let's just get some sleep."

The night passed on too quickly almost like the two seconds it took for the authoress the write this sentence.

"Wow, that was fast." Sokka said at the sight of the sun.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," G. added calmly. "So, how will we travel?"

"Flying bison of course!" Aang said proudly, but his pride faded as G looked at him confused. " You know… a bison that flies?"

" Oh, yeah… but how do you have one?" She asked. Even though she already knew he was the Avatar when she pulled her first prank as Pippin but they didn't know it was her so she had to act inconspicuous.

" I am the Avatar."

" Oh, well that's pretty cool I guess."

"Come on Appa, will be waiting for us outside."

" Appa is the flying bison." Katara added.

Once outside the four began to pack up their belongings before climbing aboard Appa. Suddenly G stopped, had the evil little smirk again, prank two was about to be pulled.

" Oh my gosh!" she cried, "FIREBENDERS!"

"What?" Aang said looking around frantically. "Where are the Firebenders?"

" What? Firebenders? Where!" G. exclaimed

"You said you saw fire benders." Sokka said holding his club.

"You saw them too?" G asked "Where?"

"YOU said you SAW fire benders!"

"I said WHERE?"

"Just tell us where they are." Aang said trying to remain calm.

"Quick get on the bison before they get here!" G cried out.

One by one they hopped on the bison Aang quickly flicked the reins and shouted "Yip, yip." They were off. G looked out on the land they were leaving, before Sokka inquired,

"Did you really see fire benders?"

" Nope."

FM: Thousands of apologies for this being so late! I have had volleyball and loads of other things goin' down. I hope since volleyball season is over I can update faster. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Behold the Buffer of the Shine

Guide to Trouble- Aang 

Pt 3

amberhawk: Thanks, If you like pulling pranks you'll be interested to see what I say at the bottom

freedomfightersrule:Thank you I appreciate the praise

Cala Akina Morushiku: Thank you, many thanks indeed.

It was only about a day that they had flown on Appa trying to get away from the firebenders that G had made up. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Aang and G. G was staying up late telling Aang all the crazy things she and her friends used to do.

"Wow, you were an idiot." Aang declared. G didn't look surprised.

"You won't believe how often I hear that." She said smugly.

"Do you have anything else you can tell me?"

"Well I do know this little something…but you wouldn't be interested."

"No tell me!" Aang pleaded.

"Well, I know you might not be the last airbender."

" No WAY!" Aang cried. G nodded. She was grinning widely, surprisingly enough Aang didn't notice. "That is so cool!" He went on. G began to get impatient, before she just couldn't take it any more. She started laughing. Aang was confused. "What?" He inquired. By now G was laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you fell for that one!" G smirked.

"WHAT!" Aang cried bewildered.

" I'm sorry, I got a little carried away." She answered patting his shiny, baldhead.

"You mean you lied?"

"Yeah." Aang looked a little upset, so G got him in a headlock and started to pat his head again. Aang thought it was pretty weird, until G said, "Do you think you can read the future through your head?" Aang laughed.

Appa flew on through the night. Eventually Aang and G fell asleep only to wake up a moment later. (because the authoress won't let them sleep! MWAHAHA!)

" Hey your right you do get used to it!" Sokka noted.

"Brilliant deduction genius." Katara pointed out sarcastically. Sokka gave her one of those "very funny" glances.

"Stop arguing, at this rate will never get to the North Pole." Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah and at this rate I'll never get to use the bathroom!" Sokka complained

"Be a man and hold it in, Sokka." Katara retorted.

"But I REALLY have to go!"

"Just wait a little bit longer Sokka, Appa will take a pit stop soon." Aang added in.

"Hopefully not to ride more elephant koi." Katara whispered to G as the both started to giggle.

In just a few seconds Appa found a place to land, and Sokka finally got to go to the bathroom. Happy ending I think not, if you haven't realized G pulls a good prank when she finds a chance and boy did she find a chance.

Aang was sitting alone airbending around with Momo, when suddenly G came up and tied him with a rope.

"What?" He declared dumbfounded.

"Hold still." G instructed, "It'll only take a second. She then pulled out a buffer and turned it on. It whirled fast and loud. Aang was petrified and tried to inch away, but G caught him and the buffer went to work. Not to soon later G was done, Aang had a nice shiny head and everyone was starting to come back (from wherever they went)

" G what did you do that for?" Aang asked rubbing his head. "Where did you get that buffer anyway?"

" The mighty authoress knows all, makes all, you should ask her."

"Still, why did you do that?"

"It was Momo's idea." G answered, "you know if you tried to talk to him maybe you'd know some of these things!" With that Momo climbed up her arm a smirked. Aang looked away and went to join Katara gathering food. G then turned to Momo and said, "You and I will be good friends." They exchanged high fives and went along to for other things.

End Pt Three

FM: Behold Ch:3, sorry once again for lateness. Yes I know evil Momo it rocks! Listen I need you help, I am close to finishing the Aang chapter and will soon move to Katara, if you have any pranks you'd like to see include the in your reviews. Thanks! Hope to update soon!


End file.
